theoryreaderfandomcom-20200215-history
Asami Konno
Asami Konno born May 7, 1987, is a Japanese pop singer formerly under the Hello! Project label, having since graduated from the label along with the rest of the Elder Club on March 31, 2009. Before her graduation, Asami Konno had been a former member of Morning Musume, Country Musume and Tanpopo, as well as having taken part in the shuffle units Odoru 11, 11WATER and H.P. All Stars. She was also a member of the Morning Musume splinter group, Morning Musume Sakura Gumi. She joined Morning Musume through the 2001 auditions as a part of the 5th generation. History Early Life Asami Konno was born on May 7, 1987. 2001-2003 Konno auditioned for the japanese pop group Morning Musume while it was holding it's fifth generation auditions. She very nearly didn't get into the group, as the competitions judge and even Morning Musume's producer, Tsunku, said her performance was mediocre at best. However Tsunku decided to give her a chance and she made it into the fifth generation line-up alongside Ai Takahashi, Risa Niigaki and Ogawa Makoto. Tsunku said that Konno passed the audition because of her potential and because of the amount of effort she'd put into her performance. She debuted on the group's thirteenth single, "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~," released on October 31. In the same month, during a filming of music variety show Utaban, she injured her leg and was not able to participate in the remaining performances of the group's national tour at that time. She is considered to be one of the most intelligent members of the group after achieving the highest marks during a special episode of Mecha-Mecha Iketeru! (shortly after the fifth generation joined) where the Bakajo Test was given to see who was the "idiot girl" of Morning Musume. Konno made her first album appearance as a part of Morning Musume on the group's fourth album, "4th Ikimasshoi!," released on March 27, 2002. The album is currently their second highest selling album. In May, Konno was unexpectedly given the lead role for the second half of Morning Musume's annual play, Morning Town. It was also in this year that Konno was put into her first shuffle unit, Odoru 11. Coincidentally, she was separated from all the other fifth generation members, who were in Happy 7. September, all the fifth generation members were placed into a sub-group. Along with Risa Niigaki, Konno was put into Tanpopo as the group's third generation. They only released one single before becoming inactive. Konno, along with many other members of Morning Musume at that time, starred in a drama entitled Angel Hearts which was released in 2002. In 2003, Morning Musume was split into two seperate groups, Morning Musume Sakura Gumi and Morning Musume Otome Gumi. Konno was placed into Sakura Gumi and released two singles before the two groups merged again. Gatas Brilhantes H.P., Hello! Project's futsal team, was also formed in this year. Konno became one of its founding members, quitting only when she was graduating entirely from Hello! Project. In July of the same year, she was added into Country Musume, (whose theme was "girls from Hokkaidō") with fellow Morning Musume member Miki Fujimoto. Under this new formation, named "Country Musume ni Konno to Fujimoto," three singles were released. She also made a guest appearance in a drama, Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho 2 (which Ai Kago starred in as a regular) that year, as a hit-and-run victim's sister. In another special episode of the television show Mecha-Mecha Iketeru!, that Morning Musume had starred in two years prior, Konno proved to be quite athletic, placing fifth as the most athletic member of Morning Musume. Morning Musume released the singles "Do it! Now" and "Koko ni Iruzee!" as well as their fifth studio album, "No.5," on March 26, 2003. Konno was included in the 2003 Elemental Shuffle Groups as a member of 11WATER. 2004-2006 In late 2004, Tsunku's choice of putting Konno on the main vocals for "Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago" surprised many people, as it is known that she has rather weak vocals when compared to the other members of Morning Musume. Morning Musume's sixth album, "Ai no Dai 6kan," was released in this year. In December 2004, Konno joined her fellow Hello! Project members on the 2004 shuffle unit single, "ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL!," credited to the H.P. All Stars. Konno continued her duties within Morning Musume, releasing five singles, those being "THE Manpower!!!," "Osaka Koi no Uta," "Iroppoi Jirettai", "Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~" and "SEXY BOY ~Soyokazeni Yorisotte~". She also joined the Hello! Project concert unit, Hello! Project Akagumi. In February, Konno was featured on Morning Musume's seventh album, "Rainbow 7." Other than the single "Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan," it was to be her last release as a member of Morning Musume before she graduated. In March 2006, she proved her athletic abilities once more by placing first in the 1500 meter race at Hello! Project's 2006 sports festival in the time of six minutes and thirteen seconds, getting her the MVP award plus defeating the previous winner, Yajima Maimi, whom Konno had lost to in Hello! Project's 2003 sports festival. On July 23, 2006, Konno graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project to continue her studies at a university. The news of Konno's acceptance to Keio University, one of the top private universities in Japan, known for producing two prime ministers, was announced on December 11, 2006 by several news sources. On December 28, 2006, she confirmed these claims personally, in a message she sent to Hello! Project which was posted on the main website. After Morning Musume On June 18, 2007, Up-Front Agency confirmed that Konno was returning to Hello! Project to rejoin members of Gatas Brilhantes H.P. in the group Ongaku Gatas. Their first single, titled "Narihajimeta Koi no BELL," was released on August 22, 2007. Konno remained an active member within the agency, and Ongaku Gatas, while continuing her university studies. In this year Ongaku Gatas released one more single, "Yattarouze!". Konno continued playing for Gatas Brillhantes and Ongaku Gatas released their third single, "Come Together." Ongaku Gatas released their debut album, "1st GOODSAL," on February 6, 2008. Asami Konno was set to graduate March 31, 2009 alongside the rest of the Elder Club. She performed at the Hello Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyō Kinen Special~ concert on February 1, 2009. On October 1, 2010, it was announced on the Hello! Project homepage that Konno would be an announcer for TV Tokyo starting April 2011. In March, It was announced that Konno Asami left Gatas Brillhantes H.P. to start her new job as an announcer for TV Tokyo. Her message appeared on the official Gatas site alongside a message from the team captain Hitomi Yoshizawa. On April 4, Konno Asami officially left Gatas Brillhantes H.P. to start her new job as an announcer for TV Tokyo. Konno Asami and fellow former 5th Generation member Ogawa Makoto made a special appearance at Morning Musume's Autumn Tour the day before Ai Takahashi's graduation. It was announced on Tokyo Hive that she and her co-host (Moe×Kon) would be releasing a single titled "Jyunjyou☆Fighter." Appearance Asami is seen wearing a red top with white fluff on it, red joggers and blue shoes. She also has brown hair. Personality To Be Added Trivia To Be Added Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Salli Category:Morning Musume members Category:5th Generation Category:Pink Member Colour